playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nariko
Nariko 'is the main protagonist of ''Heavenly Sword and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Her rival in the game is Dante. Biography '''CAN NO ONE STAND AGAINST ME? Nariko’s birth was meant to serve as the arrival of the savior of her clan, the one who could wield the legendary Heavenly Sword, a fate originally foretold of a male. Despite her people’s rejection, her father raised her to be a headstrong and fearless fighter. Joined with the legendary blade, she finds her skills, and her enemies’ peril, amplified to heights undreamed of. THE LEGACY OF NARIKO: *''Heavenly Sword'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Dante Reason: '''While Nariko is alone in her thoughts about her sword getting stronger within her, Dante suddenly arrives. Nariko wants no business with him and tells him to keep his weapons away and leave. Dante refuses, saying his sword is not to be messed with. Nariko tells him he won't be walking away at all and then they begin to fight. '''Connection: Nariko is a character created by Ninja Theory, and this version of Dante appears in the Ninja Theory reimagining of Devil May Cry. They both are from games that focus on fast, hack n' slash gameplay. Nariko and Dante have both faced persecution, with Nariko being rejected by her people, and Dante being wanted by the human authorities. Additionally, both use a sword with divine origins. Nariko: With each victory, I feel the power getting stronger within me. Soon I'll have total control of this blade. Dante: Soon? Soon is already... too late. (Nariko stops him from bringing out his sword.) Nariko: I have no quarrel with you, stranger. Keep that blade sheathed, and you can walk away unscathed. Dante: You have to know that's not happening. Does this look like the kind of sword you keep hidden? Nariko: Then I'm afraid you won't be walking away from here at all. Ending Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'That Was Pitiful' - Nariko turns her head away from the opponent while saying, "You reek of fear!" *'You Haven't the Courage' - Nariko shakes her head while saying, "You consider yourself a warrior?" *'Embrace the Afterlife' - Nariko says, "Your time is at an end." Quotes *'When selected': **We shall reach the promised land. **Destiny calls. **I won't fail you. *'Item Pick-up': **A gift from the gods. **A fitting remedy. **I'm counting on it. **More fury to every blow. **A welcome surprise. **Precisely what I required. **Could this be the answer? **Fate has rewarded me. **I can wield this. **Thank the heavens. **I can feel its power. **I may need this. **I must savor this. **Just what I've been seeking. **Now is the time. **This shall not be in vain. **My prayer's heard. **What is written is true. *'Using Twing-Twang': **Quickly! *'Using Dawn Siege': **Prepare to die! *'Using The Goddess': **My will is unstoppable! *'Successful KO's': **Another fine trophy of this war. **Your heart beats no longer! **You're trapped like a rat! **My enemies fall! **Here is your dignified burial. **Embrace your doom. **Your end is written. **Defeat engulfs you. **Here is your dignified end. **Ha! You poor little thing. **My sword shall take your soul! **Embrace the afterlife. **Slaughter! **Darkness now consumes you. **Mercy is mine to give...yours to ask for. **If only you knew the names I've been given. **Can no one stand against me? **The vultures may collect you now. **Your end is written. **No mercy! **Another lost in battle. **Whose next to perish? **Keep watch! I am coming for you! **Hell's gate awaits you! **Pathetic! **A lady never boasts. **The corpses are mounting. **I've faced monsters far more corruped. **The gods frown on you this day. **Another falls to the sword. **Whose next to perish? **You cannot run forever. **You haven't the courage to fight me. **I shall be the last one standing. **You can't even kill me! **Not even the gods can stop me! **You do not suffer alone. **Pray Heaven embraces you. **That was pitiful. **The pits of Hell hold no fear for me. **Your time had come. **You want style? Come on then! **You fall like a leaf. **The blade has claimed another. **Sealed the coward's fate. **Fate engulfs you. **Slaughter...my enemies full! **You're finished. **Your death was written. **They say I'm a portent of doom. **I shall be merciless. **Agony awaits you! **Come on, you coward! **You'll make a great trophy. **Come...test your valor. **Oh, it's so much better when you're angry. *'Respawns': **Fury burns within me. **All is not lost. **Fate has returned me. **You cowards feel brave? **You cannot banish me! **Nothing...to fear. **I cannot be contained! **The tide will turn! **I...still...stand. **I shall not hesitate. **Prepare to be beaten! **I shall make the gods tremble! **I shall fight for what is mine! **The sword has revived me. **Cross me and perish. **Come meet my steel. **My resolve is stronger. **Ready to unleash hell. **Prepared for battle. **You've awoken a beast! **One battle at a time. **My will in unventing **I shall not fail. **Who dares face me?! **I still stand. **Escaped Hell's grasp. **Cross me and perish. **It's not too late. **Risen once again! Intros and Outros Introduction *'The Art of Battle': Nariko turns around and goes into guarding stance. *'Come Meet My Steel':Nariko jumps down, twirls her blade in her right hand, then takes out her other blade with her other. *'I Chose My Own Way': Nariko holds her blade in one hand behind her back, then pulls it in front of her it and holds it with both. *'Divine Strength': Has her back turned to the camera as pedals fall, then turns while spinning her blade in one hand, ending with her holding it backward behind her back. Winning Screen *'Destiny Fulfilled': Nariko stands up, her blades pointed to each side. *'Triumph of the Ages': Nariko twirls the blade in her right hand. *'Moment of Victory': Nariko stomps on the ground with her right foot. *'One With the Sword': Nariko holds the blade and feels it as it shines. Losing Screen *If using Destiny Fulfilled: She puts her sword into the ground and falls down. *If using Triumph of the Ages: Nariko falls over. *If using Moment of Victory: Nariko lies on the ground. *If using One with the Sword: Nariko turns around in disappointment. Result Screen Win: Looks at camera with sword in her hands pointed at it. Lose: Kneels, holding the sword, which is planted in the ground. Victory Music Daughter of Shen '(unlocked at rank 4) '''Trophy of Heaven '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Warrior Garb Nariko's default costume is based on her default appearance from Heavenly Sword. Athena Nariko Nariko's pre-order costume. *Default - White robe and white cloth *Black robe and black cloth *Pale purple robe and red cloth *Yellow robe and yellow cloth Shen's Armor A costume that's loosely based on her father's armor. Unlocked by turning Rank 10. * '''Default- Red armor with dark greenish and red cloths * Sliver armor with silver cloths * Purple armor with white and purple cloths * Silver armor with beige and yellow cloths Gallery Render nariko.png|Nariko, as she appears in All-Stars narikocolours.png PSASBR_Nariko_Pre-Order.png|Nariko's Pre-order's costume Nariko_thumb.jpg Nariko_Alt_Select.png|Nariko's unlockable costume 60716_374929392590762_1682240764_n.png|Nariko in Shen's Armor Nariko vs Dante.png|Dante rivalry in the trailer Narikon.png|in the trailer Nariko super 2.png|Nariko's level 2 super Narikolvl3super.png NarikoTrophy.png Nariko IN.PNG Nariko.jpg Nariko-vs-dante.gif|Dante rivalry kai-and-nariko.gif 2013-02-22-215315.jpg 2013-03-20-174003.jpg|Nariko's Main Menu Backdrop Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Nariko Trailer-0 Seth Killian's Nariko Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Nariko_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Trivia *Nariko is the first female character to get her own stage. *Game Director Omar Kendall has cited Nariko as his favorite character. *Nariko is the second female character revealed for the game. *Nariko is Ninja Theory's first character in the game (the second being Dante from the DMC reboot). **In reference to this, Nariko is Dante's rival in-game. *Nariko's Level 2 Super is very vulnerable to any Supers when not aiming at them. In other words, attack from behind. *Nariko is one of two characters who's trophies for completing the arcade mode is the title of the game series they come from. the other is Kratos. *Nariko, Sir Daniel and Jak are the only characters whos original voice actor did not reprise their roles in this game. **However, in the Italian dub, Nariko and Jak got their original Italian actors. *Nariko is one of only eight first-party characters who started on the PlayStation 3, the others being Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole, Colonel Radec, Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Emmett Graves, and Sackboy. *Nariko and Sir Daniel Fortesque are the last non-DLC characters to be revealed. **Both also have stages that are released as DLCs. *In Japanese, Nariko means Gentle Child, which is the complete difference for her. *In both her's and Dante's rival cutscenes, her hair is constantly clipping through her body. *In the game's opening, her hair glows. *Nariko's main menu background is sakura petals. *Nariko is one of five characters that dies in the game series they come from, the others being Colonel Radec, Cole MacGrath, Sweet Tooth and Zeus. *Nariko's funeral in the ending of Heavenly Sword is very similar to Cole MacGrath's funeral in the Good Ending of inFamous 2, as they are both drifted out to sea with their bodies on boats accompanied by their closest friends (Zeke Dunbar, and Kai and Shen, respectively.) References Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Heavenly Sword Category:PSASBR Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Ninja Theory